


toUching

by uranianUmbra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uranianUmbra/pseuds/uranianUmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toUching. dirk liked toUching. toUching and jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toUching

dirk sat in front of his compUter, staring at the text that jUst didn’t seem to mean anything to him. it was jake talking aboUt something or another, bUt it jUst didn’t seem worth reading. he wished he coUld actUally talk to jake. that woUld be a nice change. talking instead of jUst sitting around, waiting for something to happen. there was no one to talk to. talking was something dirk missed.

bUt he wasn’t going to let anyone know he missed anything, so he typed short, emotionless responses to whatever jake said. brobot was acting Up? great. fantastic. gold star. yoUr life is so god damn exciting, english.

bUt despite the fact not talking was better than trying to talk, the conversations with jake always ended far too soon. probably becaUse dirk wasn’t giving him mUch to work with, and even jake coUldn’t speak forever.

bUt that didn’t seem to matter right now, becaUse dirk woUld give anything- _anything_ \- jUst so he coUld actUally be with jake. not jUst talking to him, bUt with him. next to him, sitting and jUst looking. looking seemed a lot better than nothing right now. looking and maybe jUst the tiniest bit of toUching. jUst a caress or holding hands. cUddling. dirk liked the word cUddling. it seemed... reassUring.

and then if jake was okay with that dirk coUld move from the tiniest bit of toUching to slightly larger, more loving ways of toUching. he imagined his hands on jake’s warm neck, sliding down and aroUnd his shirt collar, across his chest, resting on his thigh. imaginary jake was toUching in return, hands on dirks waist, on his shoUlders, Underneath his shirt. it felt so good, those cold hands on him. dirks pants seemed a lot tighter than UsUal, and he reached a hand down to his zipper, jUst letting it rest there as he thought aboUt what jake coUld do next. he wasn’t planning on rUshing things, but he coUld pictUre it perfectly, his stUpid glasses, his black hair and his awfUl teeth, cold hands reaching for dirks cock.

and as dirks own hands scrabbled at the fly, bringing it down and feeling the cool air hit his penis, a familiar gUn wielding hand wrapped around his shaft and started to stroke his leaking member, precUm being spread up and down. except he knew it was too like his own for it to be jakes hand, bUt dirk jUst wanted to pretend, jUst for a minUte or two.

dirk kept rUbbing faster, the jake in front of him whispering dirty things into dirks neck. his entire body shivered, and the pad of the black-haired boy's thUmb ran right over dirk's head and he let out a choked gasp, notifying jake and himself of his too-soon release.

and then the sharp bing of a message on pesterchUm made the fake jake vanish, jUst slide away without a trace, a small smile on his lips. dirk went to read the real jakes good-bye as his own cum dried on his waist and shirt. bUt it was okay, no one coUld see him.

and dirk jUst sat back, thinking aboUt jake and himself and toUching.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off so innocent and then it jUst got dirty :U


End file.
